Remember When It Rained
by Meilin Son
Summary: NejiXTenten Inspired by the song "Remember When it Rained" by Josh Groban. Tenten shows Neji that they have more in common then he thinks.


First Naruto fic hope it's not crap, also it a romance, one of my bad points…that and poetry so if you're going to bash it please don't be so hard on me and give me lots of ways to improve me romance writing. Uh so it was inspired by the song "Remember When it Rained" by Josh Groban, the lyrics won't appear in the fic at all, but you can always look them up, or download the song, he has an amazing voice. Just a note on why I think this song fits or whatever, I'm not really sure why Tenten had no last name, I'm pretty sure it just because she doesn't play a large role in the series. So I'm saying she had a normal childhood, nothing traumatic like Neji's, which I'm sure would play a part in their relationship, he probably feels that no one can really understand him and she's never lived through something like that so they have nothing in common. Enjoy! Oh th

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all characters and such belong to their sole owners.

A girl with chocolate eyes, and hair spun gracefully in the air as an assortment of weaponry flew out of the scrolls surrounding her. He opponent below her seemed to easily dodge her attacks by swirling around causing waves of blue air to surround him. (That would be his ultimate defence, for all those who can't understand my ramblings.) But the girl wasn't finished yet, she lifted her hands bringing to life her fallen arsenal, the man bellow did his best to protect himself but could not come out unscathed. The girl smirked and landed softly on the ground.

"You're getting better Tenten" Her opponent said, his face betraying nothing, like his ice coloured eyes. They girl shrugged

"That or you're just getting weaker Neji" She stretched her arms, then spotted her team mate's bleeding arm. She smirked again, then took out a bandage from her back pocket. "Let me take care of that." She walked over to the Hyuuga prodigy to clean up thw wound. He back away

"I'm fine, I'll take care of it when I get home." Tenten let out a fed up sigh and put the bandage away.

It had been a month since Neji had over heard Tenten's confession of love for him that she was muttering to herself. He hadn't told her he had overheard but he was waiting for Tenten to work up enough courage to say it to his face. He would refuse her of course, love was for fools, and what did she have in common with him? Her life was fairytale compared to his.

Tenten swallowed hard. _Okay, calm down, this is a perfect chance for you to tell him your feelings. _

"Neji" she called out to him, he turned to face her, his expression as emotionless as ever. "I..uh..I lo-" She was cut off by him

"Love me?" Tenten's eyes widened she snapped back to normal size, heh of course he'd figure it out, he could see _everything_. She nodded. "Don't bother."

"What?" She asked shocked by his reply

"Don't bother loving me. Love is for fools, I don't ever tend to be one, beside Tenten we have nothing in common."

Tenten wanted to yell at him, punch him, tell him that love wasn't only for fools, she had even heard a quote about "love was for fools wise enough to take a chance" or something like that. (I read that quote in a fanfic, so it's not mine, and if it's yours it's a very interesting quote.) And nothing in common! Who cares! When you were in love all you really needed in common was to have the same feelings for each other. But she did not, yelling wouldn't convince him, and punching him would only bring him temporary happiness. She would just have to show him, she looked towards the sky and noticed the sky getting darker. _Great, the heavens are mocking me… with rain_. Then something hit her: _Rain_…She took a breath in then said his name calmly

"Neji" He seemed to fight off the urge to roll his eyes, she ignored the look.

"If you're going to tell me that-" She cut him off

"I won't give up, I don't quit, and I'm stubborn, you should know that by now. But I do have a question for you."

Neji knew she was going to ask him something stupid about his feelings but he thought he would give her that, then maybe she would give up.

"Fine"

Tenten clenched her fist, she didn't need his permission to ask a question, she wasn't his servent. Neji had obviously got fed up with waiting for her to ask her question and began walking away.

"Do you remember when it rained?"

The question caught him off guard, what an absur- Then flashes of his past flooded his head. All of them he was standing in the rain, when his father died, the funeral, his curse, so many memories attached the word. Unconsciously he nodded and whispered

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good" He looked at Tenten with a questioning face, what was she talking about?

"Because so do I. We may not have that much in common, but I just proved to you that we do have one thing, we both can say we remembered when it rained. We both have memories attached to that word, they may be different but you can't deny that the rain wasn't the same. It's always the same, and will always be there, so no matter how hard you try to deny it, we do have something in common." She turned and began to walk away, but his hand grabbed her arm.

"Tenten…"

"What?" He looked into her eyes, she had came up something he couldn't argue with, she didn't yell at him about love, just stated a simple fact, and for something reason it effected him more then anything else he believed could.

"You're right" She smiled at him and placed her hand on the one holding her arm.

"I know, just next time a girl tells you she loves you give her a chance." She pulled away slowly and walked away. She could feel tears welling up around her eyes, maybe he would never love her, but maybe, just maybe, that little bit on information would help him find happiness one day.

"Tenten! Wait!" He called after her, she turned around

"It's alright Neji, my heart will heal, I just need some time." She began walking again but was stopped by arms grabbing her around her waist.

"I asked you to wait." She turned around to face Neji wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I want to know."

I don't understand."

"I want to learn it, love. Teach me it. For some reason what you said to me effected me, set something off inside of me, it was wiser then anything else I've heard. I want you to show me it, show me the emotion that I think is for fools, and yet you shown me can be make a person wiser beyond belief. I want _you_ to teach me Tenten."

She felt more tears well up blurring her vision. _Please tell me this isn't a dream. _She leaned up against his chest hearing the beating of his heart. It's real, only a real heart beat could sound like this. She looked back up at him

"Okay Neji, I'll teach you."

Then the rain began to poor, the ran washing away the tear that Tenten had shed only a few seconds ago. Neji lifted Tenten's face up closer to his and captured her lips in with his. When they pulled away he looked up towards the skye and closed his eyes. Making sure he'd never forget this moment, he never wanted to let it go. Her go, the girl may not have been as strong as him, but she was by far the most powerful person he knew now.

"Now we'll have the same memory" She said smiling looking down at her, then kissed her again.

"Yea we will."

Eh! So what do you think? I hope Neji was too OOC. Reviews welcomed, constructive criticism even more.

Meilin Son


End file.
